Love At First Flight (Fang- Maximum Ride Fanfiction)
by sarahk142
Summary: Caia has been trapped at the School since she was really young, but when she escapes, the shy girl finds new friends. Will her shyness get in the way of being able to be friends with them, and does she want to be alone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Caia's P.O.V.

I drag my hands along the bars of my cage, waiting for the next white-coat to come in, which should be any moment. I press my wings tightly against my back, and curl my knees to my chest. _I've got to get out of here, _I think. I stare at the lock on my cage, wondering if I should take the chance or not. I've broken out before, but I was about 7. They caught me, and put me in Iscolation for almost a year. It _sucked._

Before I can change my mind, I reel my leg back, and kick the lock as hard as I can. I wait a moment to see if any white-coats or erasers would come, which they don't. I quickly open the cage door, and peer around the room. I'm all alone in this room, and it's been that way since they killed Danny. Pushing the thought of my dead best friend from my mind, I open the door silently, rushing down the stairs, which are conventiently placed close to the room where I have been held.

I rush out of the stair case, and discreetly head toward the door which is the Emergency Exit. Right then, I turn my head, seeing a little girl in a room, seeming to be speaking to someone. I make my way over there, peering through the window.

"We have to think of a plan." I hear a boy state. I knock on the door slowly, everything inside goes silent. I open the door and close it quickly behind me, pushing my back up against it. Six kids look at me with wide eyes. Three of them look to be a bit younger than me, and three seem to be between 7 and 12.

The oldest girl pulls the younger kids behind her protectively. I roll my eyes. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She snaps.

I sigh, "Caia." I say quietly.

"What do you want?" She asks again.

"I'm leaving this hell." I say, barely above a whisper.

"Why did you find the need to come in here?" She snaps once again.

"Do you not want to leave? Your loss." I raise my voice slightly, which is not normal for me, seeing as I don't talk much. I turn back to the door, and am about to pull it open, when the same girl speaks once again.

"Wait." She says. I turn back to her, one eyebrow raised. "How are you getting out?"

I gesture for them to follow me, and I open the door, and sneak back to the emergency exit I was at earlier. I look back to see all six of them following me warily. I continue making my way to the door carefully, and motion for all of them to get infront of me, closer to the door. I nod my head toward the dorr, and hold up three fingers to symbolize "three seconds."

I look around the large room, seeing dozens of white-coats and Erasers. I hold up one finger for the count, then another, and then the third, and the girls shoves open the door, all of us running out, right as the alarm sounds. They run, and begin to take flight. I spread my wings and am about to jump in the air, when I'm shot in the shoulder. "_Damn it!" _I scream, still running away. I try to put as much distance between me and the Erasers, still keeping an eye on the kids who are hovering about a hundred feet infront of me, and about fifty feet up. I hold my shoulder, and flick my wings out once more, and jump in the air, screaming profanities at the pain, and biting my lip. Once I catch up with the kids, we start flying in the opposite direction. After about two hours of flying, it starts getting dark so we begin to find somewhere in the forest to crash for the night.

Once we find some decent trees, we descend and everyone goes to seperate trees. A tall dark boy looks at the leader girl and says, "I'll take first watch," quietly. I climb up a tree, not saying a word since the School, and sit on a branch, my back against the trunk. For about ten minutes, I sit, staring off into space, until my shoulder begins to hurt again. I wince, and rip off a piece of my shirt to tie around it to apply pressure. I jump out of the tree, and then begin walking away from the six kids.

"Where are you going?" The tall, dark haired boy asks me. I turn back to him, not moving anymore.

"Leaving." I reply, about to turn away once again.

"Why?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Because I don't belong here. I'm happy I could help you guys out, but I've gotta go." I begin walking

"You don't have to go you know." He says, almost inaudible. I stop walking once again, but don't turn to him. "You're hurt," He adds, a bit louder, "Let me stitch you up and you can rest, and if you still want to leave in the morning, no one's stopping you." I turn back to him once again, and nod ever so slightly. He leads me over to a fire he had started a few minutes ago. He takes a few bandages out of his backpack, while I take off my t-shirt, leaving me in a tank top. We sit, and he examines my shoulder as I stare at the stars in the sky.

After a moment, I realize I don't even know this kid's name. "Hey, what's your name?" I ask, quietly. I really don't like talking to people much.

"Fang." He replies, still fixing up my shoulder.

"That's not a name you hear every day." I laugh lightly. He chuckles.

"Neither is Caia."

"True."

Another few minutes of silence overlaps us. It's not a dreadful silence, but kind of comfortable and peaceful. He finishes up fixing my shoulder, so I put my t-shirt back on.

"You look tired, Cai." He states, "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I might just do that. Thank you for everything, Fang." As I'm getting up, I don't know what comes over me, but I quickly peck his cheek, and rush back to the tree I was seated in earlier, without giving him a chance to say anything.

I climb the tree, and rest against the trunk once more, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Caia's P.O.V.  
I slowly wake up, but am too lazy to open my eyes the next morning. I hear a bit of arguing going on under me.  
"Max, you don't understand! She's not dangerous." I hear Fang almost yell.  
"We don't know her, Fang! What? Do you have a little crush on the new girl!?" I hear the 'leader' girl from yesterday, Max, yell back.  
"Don't be absurd, Maximum." Fang lowers his voice. I hear a sudden crack, and their conversation is cut short by the branch that I'm lying in plummeting to the ground. As I hit the ground, I let out a loud 'oof,' and a few groans of pain.  
"Morning." Max snaps. I immediately stand up, brushing off all pain, and looking her straight in the eye.  
"What's your problem?" I snap.  
"Oh! She talks!" Max exclaims. I roll my eyes, and begin walking in the opposite direction in which the School is.  
I hear someone run after me, and soon enough, Fang is right in front of me. "Are you leaving?" He asks, a hint of disappointment in his dark eyes.  
"Yeah, Max doesn't want me here. I heard your argument with her about me, and I don't want to cause you two to fight." I reply, trying to push past him.  
"You don't have to go, Cai." He says, same as last night. "I'll prove to Max that you're not dangerous." I stare at him for a few moments, thinking. His eyes look hopeful, but his expression is like a mask. Like he doesn't want anyone to know what he's thinking.  
"Why do you do that?" I ask.  
"Do what?" He questions.  
"Not let your emotions free. You've got like some sort of mask on." I state, still my voice no higher than a whisper. He stays silent, his eyes boring into mine. I take that as my cue to leave. I brush past him, but he grabs me by the wrist and pulls me back toward him. I don't let him speak, "I'll be back. I'm going to find food, and be alone for a while. I understand if Max wants you guys to leave before I come back." And with that, I walk deeper into the forest. Fang just stands there, staring at me walk away.

Fang's P.O.V.  
I watch Caia walk away until she disappears from my view, then turn back to see five pairs of eyes looking at me. I start walking to a tree, seeing as I haven't slept all night, and lean my back against it. I slide down the side until I'm sitting down, and that's when Max decides to come up to me.  
"Hey." She says, looking at me. I don't answer, and I avoid eye contact. "Why do you want this girl to stay so bad? You don't know her."  
"I know she was kind enough to help us get out of the School." I spat.  
"We would have gotten out anyway, Fang." She rolls her eyes.  
"She still helped us." I say, my voice low. "You had no reason to yell at her."  
"She could be dangerous!" She huffs, then gets up and walks back over to the others.  
"We're leaving in twenty minutes," She says to them, then turns back to me. "Did you hear me?"  
"I heard you Max." I state, still looking into the forest. "I'm waiting here for Caia, she'll be back soon."  
"Oh, my god, Fang! She's not coming back!" She yells. I stand up, and stare down at her.  
"She's coming back, and I'm waiting for her." I yell back.  
"I'm waiting, too." Iggy chimes in. The others stay silent.  
"Fine." Max snaps, "We'll be at the border of Texas and Arizona, where we usually stop, tonight. You can wait for your precious Caia. If she doesn't come back, meet us there." She turns away, and starts walking into the forest, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy following close behind.  
Once they are out of sight, I sit back down, as does Iggy. "What does Caia look like?" Iggy asks softly.  
I sigh, "She's gorgeous. She has black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. She wears a white tank top under an old t-shirt, and tight, black skinny jeans." Iggy knows what colors look like, so I have no problem explaining what Caia looks like.  
"She sounds like the female you, except for the blue eyes part." He chuckles.  
"I guess so." I laugh quietly.  
"I think you guys would be a good couple." He states suddenly, after a moment of silence.  
"She's one of those girls that I would date in a heartbeat. She's nice, quiet, and isn't self-centered. She actually wanted to leave because she didn't want to cause any problems between Max and me." I let a small smile creep onto my lips.  
"Why was Max so upset this morning?"  
"She thinks Caia is dangerous. I told her she wasn't and she went off on me." Iggy and I sit in a comfortable silence for a while, until I hear a rustling in the nearby forest. Sure enough, Caia walks back through the forest toward us. Once she notices me, she smiles a bit. I wave.  
As she walks closer, she looks around, a confused look on her face. "Where are Max and the others?"  
"They left." Iggy stated, a wide grin on his face.  
"Did you wait here for me?" She asks, a worried look on her face.  
I stand up and walk toward her. "Yeah." I state simply.  
"You really didn't have to do that. You should've gone with your friends." She says, shaking her head.  
"It's alright. I know where they're going. We can meet up with them later tonight." I say. She avoids eye contact, and I sigh. "I don't want people to know what I'm thinking.." I state, barely above a whisper, answering her earlier question.  
Without any warning, Caia throws her arms around my neck, and hugs me tightly. I'm taken by surprise, but I eventually wrap my arms around her waist and hug her back. "Please don't hide what you're thinking from me." She whispers. I only nod.  
"Hate to break you two up, but I think we should get going." Iggy says, grinning at me. Caia releases me, and walks toward Iggy, and I follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Caia's P.O.V.

Fang, Iggy, and I fly for a few hours to wherever they are meeting their "flock", as they put it. We mess around and get to know each other a bit better. Once we arrive at the destination, we land in a small clearing, but don't see their flock. Fang and Iggy start calling out their names, but I quickly tell them to be quiet so I can listen. I listen for a few moments, and hear a few swoops of wings.

"They're just now landing over here." I say, pointing in a certain direction, then walking to the noise. The boys follow me, and soon enough, there's the flock, all laying in trees, trying to sleep. As soon as we walk through the thick bushes, Max lets out a huge groan. I ignore her, and proceed to sit on the ground, taking off the sweatshirt I had acquired, and setting it on the ground next to me. Max takes Fang out of hearing range, and probably is yelling at him right about now.

Soon, Iggy sits next to me with a huge grin on his face. I sigh, "Iggy?"

"Yeah?" He replies, not grinning anymore, but, for lack of a better word, looking to the distance.

"Do you think I'm dangerous?" I ask, finally.

"Hell no. You seem pretty chill." He chuckles. I laugh, and a comfortable silence takes the place of our recent conversation.

About ten minutes later, give or take, Fang and Max come back to the 'camp.' Iggy had already gone to sleep in a tree overhead. Max sits down next to me, and I give her a questioning look.

"I'm going to give you a chance because Fang seems to think you're not dangerous, and you won't get us killed. I nod. "If you get any of us hurt, just once, we're leaving you."

"I understand. If it helps at all, I'll take first watch." I say, quietly.

"Okay, see you later, then." She says, and gets up to get in a tree. Personally, I prefer the ground now, because of my little mishap this morning. After a while, I assume Max is asleep, because Fang comes to sit next to me. I move over so he can lean against the tree.

"You should sleep." I whisper.

"Not tired." He states.

"You didn't sleep last night, and probably the night before. You look wiped." I add. He shrugs. "Are you alright?" Woah, this is the most I've talked since Danny!

"I'm fine. Just wish Max would trust my judgment for once, you know." He says. I nod.

I open the bag I had gotten when I went out today, and pull out a small pillow, handing it to Fang. "Here, I got it today, and I'm not gonna use it tonight." He stares at it for a second, then looks back to me. After a moment, he takes it and thanks me. He lays down next to me, and I can tell he falls asleep within five minutes.

I sit up all night, not really doing anything. Periodically getting up to check on everyone, feeding the fire, you know, the usual.

Soon enough, the sun begins to rise. I stand up and keep feeding the fire, as well as making a can of whatever I got from the store. I hadn't really checked. The first to wake up is Iggy, who sniffs the air, waiting for the food to be ready. Then comes Max, and Nudge. Then Fang, Gazzy, and Angel. They all sit, waiting, and within a few moments, the food is ready. I distribute it evenly, and sit a bit away from everyone else. I watch them eat, and laugh, and talk together, like a family.

Sometimes I wish I had a family. Ever since Danny was killed, which was when I was 11, I've been on my own. No one to protect me, love me, care for me. I was trapped in that damned School because my parents didn't want me when I was a baby.

I am pulled from my thoughts my Angel sitting next to me. "You're part of our family, Caia." She states, smiling. "I'm sorry about Danny, and your family." I huge her tightly.

"It's alright, sweetie. It wasn't your fault. I just miss Danny sometimes." She nods, and I tell her to go back and sit with her family, and eat. She obeys.

At about noon, Max wants to keep moving, back to her Mom's house in Arizona. She says it will only be a few hours if we leave soon. "Are you sure it's okay I go? I don't want to intrude." I whisper to Fang.

"Stop worrying so much. It'll be fine." He chuckles. I nod.

It only takes us about three hours to get to her mother's house. We land in the front yard, and Angel and Max run straight to the door, knocking quickly and loudly. I hang behind everyone as a woman opens the door, and is bombarded with hugs from the flock. She looks me over once with a straight face, and I feel awkward. But suddenly, she smiles, and pulls me into a hug. "And who might this be?" She asks the flock.

"That's Caia!" Angel giggles, and squeezes my hand. I smile slightly, and nod. She motions for us to come inside, and we all file in. Each kid runs to their room, so I'm left there with Max. She turns to me and catches me off guard by smiling. I smile weakly.

"You can sleep with Iggy, and Fang, if that's alright. Gazzy, Nudge, Angel and I share a room, so..." She says. I nod, and she leads me to a room with two beds and a couch. Iggy and Fang are already in there, so Max leaves me with them, and heads to her room. I awkwardly sit on the couch, while the two boys talk to each other.

"Dinner in an hour!" I hear someone call from downstairs. Iggy laugh eagerly, and continues his conversation with Fang. I slowly lay down on the couch, my back facing the boys, and I drift to sleep.

About an hour later, I am waken but by someone saying my name, and shaking my shoulders. I sit up to see Fang peering at me, "Dinner time." I nod, and stand. He leads me down the stairs, and to the dining room, where the food is set out on the table. I sit down between Gazzy and Iggy, which probably wasn't the best idea, because, man do they like to make things stink…

It's a pleasant dinner, we- well they- talk, laugh, and eat, just like this morning. Fang nudges my leg under the table with his foot. I look up at him, and he has an 'are you okay?' look. I nod, and fake smile. He lets it go, and we turn back to the conversation.

"So," Dr. Martinez starts, "You guys start school tomorrow." Immediately, my eyes widen, and I _actually _choke on water. I cough harshly, and Iggy pats me on the back. I hear Max chuckle, but ignore her again.

Not long after, we all finish our dinner, and Angel stays behind to clean up the dishes. I head up to the room, and lay down on the couch, my back to the boys once more, so they can change. Fifteen minutes later, Iggy begins snoring. I turn over, and try to get comfortable.

"Can't get comfortable?" I hear suddenly, which literally makes me fall off of the couch. I nod, even though I know he can't see me in the dark. "You can come lay on my bed…if you want." He whispers. I awkwardly make my way over to the side of Fang's bed, on which he is not. I lay down slowly, trying not to shake the bed, and make noise. I cover myself with the blanket, and try to get warm, another failed attempt. "Cold?" He asks. I nod again. I feel his arm snake around my waist, and pull me close, making me instantly warm. I wrap my arm around his torso, and nuzzle my face into his neck. I hear his breathing start to steady, and even out. Before I know it, he's asleep. I slowly fall asleep to the sound of his breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I slowly slip back into consciousness, but don't dare move for multiple reasons. Number one, Fang is freaking warm, and it's _so cold _out there. Number two, I hear voices around us.

"Aww, they look so cute together!" I hear Dr. Martinez coo.  
"I think they should just become a couple already." I hear Nudge say.  
Angel decides to chime in with, "They always think about each other." I feel my cheeks burn up. I can tell by his breathing, that Fang is awake, and hearing the same things I am. I decide to move a bit, so I nuzzle my face deeper into his neck, and he tightens his grip on my waist.

"I suppose we should wake them up soon." Dr. Martinez states. _No! It's so warm! _

Thank God for Angel, though. "It's alright, they're already waking up. We should leave them alone." I hear multiple agreements, then they all leave the room. I open one eye to see Fang doing the same. I smile, as does he. And it's a real smile, not a masked one. I tighten my grip around his torso, "I don't want to go to school, you're so warm." I smile against his neck, and he chuckles. He kisses my forehead, and gets out of the bed. "That was so mean!" I laugh, he shrugs, smiling. I get out of bed to find Max. I rush to her shared room.

"I..uh..clothes?" I stutter. She smiles, and pulls me towards a closet.

"Pick whatever you want." She says, and walks to the bathroom. I pick out a white v-neck, black skinny jeans, and a grey sweatshirt. I head back to Fang, Iggy, and my room, and straight to the bathroom that is connected. I change my clothes, wash my face, and brush my teeth and hair. Once I'm finished, I walk back out into our room, and see Fang putting on his shirt.

I know he knows I'm looking at him, because he takes longer than he would've usually to put it on. I smile once he turns to me. He smirks, and walks over to me. "Well, don't you just look adorable today?" I chuckle.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He states. He hugs me, and I hug him back. I stare into his beautiful brown eyes, and almost get lost in them, until _somebody _decides to butt in.

"I need the bathroom, guys." Iggy states, a knowing smirk on the blind boy's face. I chuckle, and let go of Fang, and walk out of the room. I know he was look at my butt, so I make a show of leaving the room, walking like a model. I hear him laugh from the other room. After breakfast, we are off to school. We fly quickly, and just high enough for people not to see us until we land on the roof.

Fang's P.O.V.

When we make it to school, I take Caia to the office to get our schedules. We compare our schedules and find we have every class together. I show her around the school a bit, since we went here last year as well. For our first class, the teacher gives us assigned seats. When he calls my name, I'm seated right behind Caia.

Dr. M enrolled us in school as Nicholas and Katie, so we have to be careful to call each other those names instead of our real ones.

During that entire class, the guys who sits next to Caia, James, kept flirting with her. As soon as the bell ends, I walk up to her desk, and take her hand, glaring at James as we walk away. Caia seems so oblivious to his flirts, which I'm happy about.

As we walk to our next class, Caia has to go to the bathroom, so I wait at the end of the hallway. A short, blond girl walks up to me and smiles. "Are you two dating?" She asks. I give her a questioning look. "You and Katie!"

"Oh. No, we're not." I say, now realizing what she was saying.

"Aw, you guys make a really cute couple. I can tell you like her. She likes you, too." I smile slightly. "I'm Cora, by the way."

"Fa-" I stop myself. "Nicholas."

"I'll see you around." And she walks away. Just then a smiling Caia walks up to me. "So who does that girl think you like? And who does she think likes you?"

I freeze at the question. I guess it's now or never, right? "Some girl in the twelfth grade." I shrug. She looks a little disappointed, but replaces the look with her normal, observant self. _Woooow, Fang. Nice going, dumbass. You blew it._

Caia's P.O.V.

At first, I thought he was going to say he liked me, but now I know that's not true. Some senior? Really, Fang? Either way, we walk through the hallways, our fingers still intertwined, to our next class. The teacher lets us choose our own seats, so I sit in the back, and Fang joins me.

About halfway through the class, he passes me a note.

_Cai, I'm bored._

I write, _me too. When do we get out? _and pass it back.

_One more class._

I let out a frustrated sigh, and turn my attention back to the Math teacher. My hand that was lying on my thigh, is not occupied my Fang's hand drawing circles with his thumb. I smile a bit, and squeeze his hand lightly.

After our last class, I quickly get my things together, and Fang and I start walking to the roof. In the hallway, he realizes he forgot something. He runs back down the hallway, telling me to stay right here. I slide my back down the wall until I'm seated on the ground. A few moments later, a guy walks up to me.

"H-hi." He stutters. I smile and stand up.

"Hey."

"Why do you hang out with Nicholas?" he asks suddenly. I'm taken back by his question, and it takes me a second to process it.

"Because I like Nicholas." I state, sure of my answer.

"He's scary, isn't he?" He asks.

"Not at all. He's actually really sweet, and kind." I smile just thinking about him. _Wow, I'm turning so sappy… _

"I don't trust him." He says, a newfound confidence in his voice.

"Well, I do. I like Nicholas, alright? A lot. As in, I _really _like Nicholas. You can hang out with whoever, but don't try to tell me who to talk to or hang out with." I snap. Suddenly, I feel a hand in mine. _Thank God, you're back. _The kid glares at Fang, then walks away.

We begin walking hand-in-hand to the roof. We begin walking up the stairs. "So you 'like Nicholas? A lot. As is, you _really _like Nicholas." Fang smirks, quoting me.

"You heard that?" I ask.

"I did. That's the most I've ever heard you talk, ever." He chuckles. I cover my face with my hands, and sigh heavily. He pulls my hands away. "Hey, it's alright, because I really like Katie, too. A lot. As in, I _really _like Katie." And with that, Fang presses his lips to mine. I immediately kiss back, and his arms snake around my waist, while mine go around his neck. 


End file.
